Generally, there is an increasing need to simplify the installation and setup of biological analysis systems so that operators can more quickly and efficiently use biological analysis systems for their intended purpose.
Installation and calibration of laboratory instrumentation can be a time consuming and expensive process. In many cases, engineers from the instrument supplier must be on site to perform these processes. This cost is generally passed on to the user. In some cases, experienced users can successfully calibrate properly manufactured instruments using multi-step procedures. During such calibration, physical standards and well plates may be used in combination with manual procedures. Manual calibration processing and data inspection is error prone and may rely on ad hoc or subjective measures. While a final system verification step may provide resilience against accepting suboptimal calibrations, automation offers improved objectivity and uniformity during such activities.